Bif Taylor
Bif Alexander Taylor is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Preppies gang. He is nicknamed 'Beef' almost all the time. Role in game Bif rarely accompanies the other preppies on their errands, instead acting as some combination of right-hand man and bodyguard to Derby Harrington. However, he does appear as muscle in the mission "Tad's House". Most of the time, Beef appears in a situation where Jimmy Hopkins or Gary Smith can run from him instead of fighting him. He waits outside the front gates of Tad's house in the mission "The Eggs", and on the bottom floor of Harrington House during the mission "Weed Killer". Jimmy fights Bif in a boxing match after Peter Kowalski tells him that to beat the Preppies, he has to prove he's "better than them". Jimmy wins the match, and subsequently a fight with Derby. Bif's final appearance in the story is in the mission "Preppies Vandalised", where he jokes and says the tooth fairy stole their trophies, and refuses to listen to Jimmy when Jimmy tells him the Townies, not the Greasers, were the ones who stole the trophies from the boxing club. Quotes Personality and traits Beef is the boxing champion of the Old Bullworth Vale boxing club, and he takes great pride in his champion status. Bif states that when he was smaller, he was frequently bullied, but focused on boxing and his physique as means of escaping his abuse. Bib can usually be found (in missions and cutscenes) by Derby's side as a bodyguard, right-hand man or just a prop, like Ivan Ernst Reinhern was to Olaf Tutchenko. According to Dr. Bambi, Bif is, or at least was at some point on medication. He has a grudge against Greasers leader Johnny Vincent and often talks about beating him up. Because of his boxing ability, being one of the few characters who can consistently dodge Jimmy's attacks, Bif is the second toughest character in free roam, making him particularly troublesome to fight. Bif can hold his own against Russell Northrop, but is normally outmatched. As heard from his dialogue, his father is an attorney, and donated money to build the academy's library. This is ironic due to the fact that he is usually seen bullying Nerds (particularly Algernon Papadopoulos and never Beatrice Trudeau). It is sometimes thought that Bif is related to Zoe Taylor, as they have the same last name and hair colour. However, Bif comes from a wealthy family, while Zoe is affiliated with the blue collar Townie gang who are mostly hobos and communist peasants, who is rather poor and penniless than Bif. Trivia *Sometimes after winning fights, Bif will state that he is a fan of the WWE pro-wrestler, Mike Mizanin, better known as The Miz. *Sometimes, he'll respond to insults thrown his way by saying "I rule this planet." or "Feel the wrath of Beef Taylor!" This is likely a reference to the quotes of the emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': D- **'Science': C- **'English': B+ **'History': B- **'Math': A **'Biology': A- **'Chemistry': D+ **'Geography': A- **'Music': A+ **'Photography': C- **'Shop': D- **'Home Economics': F+ **'Gym': A *Bif is one of the few preps whose rich daddy doesn't bribe the teachers for a better grade. Gallery Bryce_VS_Beef.jpg|Bryce VS Beef. Beef_VS_Gary.jpg|Bif VS Gary. Bif_bullying_Algie_yeah!.jpg|Beef giving Algernon a swirlie. Derby_and_Bif_art.jpg|Derby and Bif looking like something out of anime or manga or some shit. Bif_head.png|Bif's school profile photo. Jimmy_VS_Taylor.jpg|Hopkins VS Beef. Taylor_on_right.jpg|Taylor on right. Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Characters Category:Giants Category:Rich People Category:Son of a Lawyer Category:Bullies Category:Americans Category:Capitalists Category:Antagonists Category:Bully Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Democrats Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants